Get Yourself Back Home
by SalvatoreGirl
Summary: Quinn is in college at Yale, but Puck is still in Lima. Neither can stop thinking about eachother... What happens when Puck shows up on her doorstep... With Ice Cream!
1. Chapter 1:You'll be in my Heart

**Disclaimer- I don't own any right to glee… but I'm sure you know that. **

**A/N: This is a new glee story… Quinn is at Yale and Puck is still in Lima. They can't stop thinking about one another. When Puck decides to show up on her doorstep what will happen with our high school sweethearts? **

Chapter One: You'll be in my Heart

Quinn Fabray brushed her blonde hair out of her face. She was focused intently on the chapter of William Shakespeare's 'A Mid Summers Night's Dream'. Every single time she crossed the name of Puck, the fairy, she couldn't help that her mind drifted back to her time in Lima Heights Ohio.

She looked up at the framed picture on her desk. In the picture were smiling people, they looked like a family. There was a girl with long blonde hair and on her lap sat a baby, who looked to be about two, a boy with a Mohawk had his arms wrapped around the two.

Quinn's fingers traced the edges of the picture gently, "Beth… You look so much like your Daddy" Quinn murmured to herself. She knew Beth was with Shelby, Rachel Berry's mother, but she thought about her every single day; just like she thought about Noah Puckerman.

She lay down on her bed cradling the picture to her chest, "Puck…" She whispered as sobs wracked her small form.

Noah Puckerman was watching his little sister Sara as she slept. He was studying for his test in class tomorrow, but he found he couldn't focus. His mind kept drifting to the beautiful blonde mother of his child.

He was going to the community college in Lima, but he wasn't happy. He was going here for his mom. She was surprised he'd even passed his Senior Year of High School, but he had his secret. Quinn Fabray.

Quinn had kissed him the night before his finals and it was magic. He'd passed his exams and was able to walk across the stage with the rest of his friends. Only one problem, Quinn was nowhere to be found. She'd gone off to Yale. She didn't tell anyone when she was leaving, didn't say goodbye.

He put his head in his hands frustrated. With a swipe of his hand all of his books and papers flew to the floor. Tears formed in his eyes. He had only ever loved Quinn and now she was gone forever.

"Quinn" He whispered the name like a prayer, maybe he was praying for God to bring them back together. "Why did you leave me behind" He muttered putting his head back in his hands to hide his falling tears.

Quinn awoke to the sound of her cell phone ringing on her night stand, "Hello?" She mumbled annoyed.

"Hey Quinn… It's Mercedes… The glee club is having a Reunion next weekend. Can you come?" She sounded excited.

"We've only been gone for two years Cedes" Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Mr. Shue wants to see us before he transfers. He also wanted us all to get together before we got out of college and lost touch" Mercedes explained laughing.

"I'm not sure that's a great idea" Quinn sighed, her mind drifting back to Puck, again.

"Look… We all want you to come. Kurt and I already had something perfect for all three of us to wear… please Quinn… come" Mercedes begged.

"Fine… but only for you and Kurt" Quinn forced a laugh before hanging up the phone. She knew this wasn't a good idea. What if she saw Puck again? Then again, when was Puck one to show up to anything?

Puck was lifting weights at the gym when his phone started ringing. He put down the heavy bar and sat up to answer it.

"Hello?" He was out of breath.

"Hey Man, It's Finn" Finn's cheerful voice came over the phone.

"What up?" Puck asked.

"Glee club is having a reunion next weekend. Do you want to come?" Puck could tell Finn was smiling on the other end.

"No" Puck replied ready to hang up.

"Wait! This might be the last time we see Mr. Shue" Finn argued.

"I see Mr. Shue all the time… Have fun though" Puck grumbled and clicked the phone shut. He no longer had the energy to work out. He stood and went to get his gym bag before walking out into the hot summer sun.

He couldn't take Quinn off of his mind. He pulled a small folded piece of paper from his pocket. He unfolded it for the umpteenth and looking down at the picture of Quinn, Beth and himself. He missed them both so much that it hurt.

"You look so much like your Mommy" Puck spoke to the picture of Beth as if she were there, "I need to see her… one last time" He murmured.

The Reunion came and went and sure enough Puck hadn't shown. Quinn had a great time reconnecting with the friends she hadn't really kept in touch with. She remembered her goodbye to all of them, all except Puck. She couldn't say goodbye to him, it hurt too much.

Quinn was on a plane back to Connecticut. She couldn't wait to be in her warm apartment alone. She loved her friends, but the memories that came with them were too overbearing.

Quinn dragged her small suitcase up three flights of stairs due to the broken elevator. She was panting when she got to her room. She searched through purse for her keys and opened the door easily. She settled in and threw her pajamas in and popped in a romantic comedy.

The movie was halfway over when there was a knock at the door. She opened it and a guy was standing holding a bag in front of his face.

"Um… Hello?" Quinn's soft voice questioned.

"Ice cream delivery" The guy replied.

"Ice cream doesn't deliver… I wish it did… but it doesn't" Quinn was about to slam the door shut in his face when he lowered the back and Puck was staring back at her.

**So what do you think? Loving it? Hating it? Should I continue? Review and let me know! I really appreciate it :D**


	2. Chapter 2: HelloGoodbye

**Disclaimer- I still don't own glee… I wish I did… but I don't. **

**A/N- I'm so glad you guys love this story. I'm ready to continue and hope you all are still satisfied with this chapter. **

"_**Um… Hello?" Quinn's soft voice questioned. **_

"_**Ice cream delivery" The guy replied. **_

"_**Ice cream doesn't deliver… I wish it did… but it doesn't" Quinn was about to slam the door shut in his face when he lowered the bag and Puck was staring back at her.**_

Chapter Two: Hello/Goodbye

"Puck… what are you doing here?" Quinn gasped.

"I needed to see you again... I guess this was a bad idea huh?" Puck looked down, scuffing his boot on the floor.

"No… um… Do you want to come in?" Quinn opened the door a little wider.

"Yeah that'd be great" He smiled, but Quinn stopped him.

"Wait… is there really ice cream in there?" She laughed softly.

"Yes… I don't joke about ice cream" Puck tried to be serious, but a wide smile broke out across his face.

"Then you may come in" Quinn giggled, a blush rising to her cheeks.

"How have you been?" Puck asked tracing nonexistent patterns on the dining room table while Quinn dug in a drawer for two spoons.

"Good… lots of work… Part time at a coffee shop plus classes, Thank goodness it's time for semester break." Quinn sat down across from him handing a spoon over.

He passed her over a pint of ice cream and took one for himself, "That's great Quinn… I'm proud of you"

"Thanks…. What have you been up to?" Quinn looked over at him through her dark lashes.

"Still in Lima… I'm going to the community college there… we're on break too" Puck looked ashamed to admit that he was a Lima Loser.

"At least you're going to college" Quinn offered him some comfort.

"Yeah… I guess but I'm still a Lima Loser" He whispered.

"No you aren't Puck… Not to me." Quinn hated that she couldn't tell Puck how she really felt. She wanted to say that she loved him, that it had always been him.

"Thanks Q" He smiled. He wanted more than anything to look into those hazel eyes and kiss her. He wanted to say that he still loved her more than anything and to tell her that she'd always been the one for him.

"Why did you come here?" The question had been nagging at her for a long time.

"You didn't say goodbye" Puck replied with a shrug.

"That's why you came here to say goodbye?" Anger was rising in the young girl's voice.

"Yes" Puck didn't try to disguise that he was still angry at Quinn for not saying goodbye at all.

"Puck… There was a reason I didn't say goodbye to you. I said goodbye to everyone else… but not to you and I had my reasons" Quinn glared.

"Which were?" He stood up, matching her glare.

"I didn't want to say goodbye. It would hurt too much" Quinn spat standing up to face him.

"That wasn't more painful than just leaving? No final chapter? You thought it would just be better to leave our story open then closing it for good?" Puck shouted.

"What so you came here for closure?" Quinn raised her eyebrow, crossing her arms of her chest, "Well here it is… Goodbye… Go back to Lima, live your life and let me live mine"

Puck's stance relaxed. He didn't realize that when the words slipped from Quinn's mouth that's not what he really wanted to hear, "Q-"

"Just don't okay? Just leave!" Her hazel eyes swam with unshed tears.

He looked down at the floor to hide his own tears as he headed for the door. He could feel Quinn's eyes on him as he turned the door handle. He froze when he had the door opened a crack. He spun on his heels and ran over to Quinn.

He wrapped his arms around Quinn's waist, his lips crashing against hers. Quinn kissed him back, her arms slipping around his neck, and her flingers playing with the end of his Mohawk.

"I'm so sorry Quinn" He murmured against her lips.

"Me too Puck" Quinn whispered back.

"I should go" He started to pull away from her, but Quinn grabbed his shirt and pulled him back.

"Don't you dare" Quinn smirked pulling him into her bedroom.

The next morning Quinn woke up and found the bed beside her empty. She rolled her eyes annoyed at herself. Maybe it had all been a dream. She stood up and walked out into the kitchen area.

"Puck!" She saw him standing over the coffee pot waiting for it to finish brewing.

"Oh no… What did I do?" He asked putting his hands up.

"Nothing… I just… I didn't know where you were" Quinn blushed as she came over and wrapped her arms around his waist. She kissed his bare back gently.

"Quinn" He seemed to take on a warning note to his voice.

"No… Just if you don't we might never leave that bed room" He laughed.

"That doesn't sound terrible" Quinn giggled.

"Don't you have work today?" He asked.

"No" Quinn smirked.

"Well in that case" Puck laughed and turned to kiss her on the lips before leading her into the bedroom, slamming the door behind them.

Quinn woke up and joined Puck in the kitchen just like the morning before.

"Hey Q… Your friend called… she asked if you could cover her shift today" Puck smiled looking over his shoulder from the stove.

"Oh… what did you tell her?" Quinn asked, running her hand through her hair.

"I said you'd call her back" Puck handed her the phone laughing.

Quinn rolled her eyes as she pressed redial, "Hey Hannah… Yeah… I can cover. Alright No problem… You owe me one" Quinn laughed before hanging up her phone.

"So… I'm guessing you have to go get ready for work huh?" Puck's eyes held slight disappointment.

"Yeah… but don't worry I will be home after lunch… you can order pizza if you want" Quinn called over her shoulder and walked back into her bedroom.

Quinn pulled out her work uniform. She had just finished getting dressed when she felt sick to her stomach. She rushed to the bathroom and just made it before she threw up the contents of her stomach.

"Oh God" She whimpered as her body contorted forward again.

Finally she was able to stand up and walk out of the bathroom only to be met by a worried Puck, "Quinn, Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah… I think I might have a stomach bug or something… I'll be fine" Quinn smiled and picked up her purse, "See you after lunch" She kissed his cheek and hurried out of the apartment.

**Hmm… any guess as to what's going on ;) Review Review Review with your thoughts! **


	3. Chapter 3: Here I go Again

**Disclaimer- I don't own any rights to glee… If I did the season finale would NOT have ended like that when it came to Quick. **

**A/N: Okay guys… If you haven't figured out my secret yet… You will in this chapter ;)**

_**Quinn pulled out her work uniform. She had just finished getting dressed when she felt sick to her stomach. She rushed to the bathroom and just made it before she threw up the contents of her stomach. **_

"_**Oh God" She whimpered as her body contorted forward again. **_

_**Finally she was able to stand up and walk out of the bathroom only to be met by a worried Puck, "Quinn, Are you alright?" he asked. **_

"_**Yeah… I think I might have a stomach bug or something… I'll be fine" Quinn smiled and picked up her purse, "See you after lunch" She kissed his cheek and hurried out of the apartment.**_

Chapter Three: Here I go again

Quinn threw up four more times at work. Her boss didn't want to have anyone sick dealing with customers so he told her she could go home. Only problem was that Quinn didn't look sick. He huffed at having to fill in for her, but knew Quinn needed to get home.

"Quinn?" Puck smiled as she came through the door. He was watching TV and eating pizza, "I thought you wouldn't be home for another hour. Did you want a slice of pizza?"

Quinn felt bile rising in her throat, "Oh my God… get that pizza out of here NOW" Quinn shouted running into the bathroom and throwing up for the sixth time that day.

Puck was seriously worried about Quinn. The blonde never turned down pizza. It was her favorite. '_Maybe she really was sick… or maybe... No. She couldn't be_.' Puck couldn't finish the thought. He took the pizza downstairs and threw the box in the dumpster.

He walked back up the stairs, taking his time. When he arrived back at Quinn's apartment Quinn was in the living room eating whipped cream straight out of the container.

"Why are you eating whipped cream?" Puck asked.

"I really wanted some… but I didn't want any ice cream or pudding" Quinn snapped.

"Okay… I was just asking. Calm down Q" He sat down beside her on the couch.

"Don't tell me to calm down" She muttered. Puck raised an eyebrow, his previous thought about what was wrong with Quinn returning. He shook his head, clearing the thought away.

*** Quinn didn't know why she got queasy at the sight of the pizza. She also didn't know why all of a sudden she wanted to punch Puck. '_Am I… No. Not possible… I'm on the pill, but then again… I did change pills and it takes a month to kick in. Has it been a month since I switched?'_ The thoughts crossed her mind frantically.

"I have to go to the bathroom" Quinn murmured and hurried into the restroom. She looked under the sink pulling out a pink box. She opened it up and pulled a stick out unwrapping it carefully. She bit her lip nervously.

Quinn followed the instructions on the box and paced in front of the mirror, watching her cell phone to see when seven minutes were up. Somehow she wasn't as nervous as she was the first time she did this. Then again, she was twenty years old and had her own place. She wasn't a sophomore in high school.

One forty nine. It had been seven minutes. She picked up the small stick and turned it to face her. Positive. Quinn's vision blurred with tears. She didn't know if she was sad or angry… she couldn't tell what she was feeling. She didn't know what to do. Should she tell Puck? Should she keep it from him? Quinn placed her head in her hands.

"Puck" Quinn called out. She heard him get up and come over to the door.

"What is it?" He called back.

"Come in here" Quinn said sharply.

He opened the door noticing the stricken expression on Quinn's face, "What is it?" His voice was a whisper.

"Puck… I'm pregnant" Her voice was also a whisper.

Puck nodded, "I figured as much" He bit his bottom lip looking up at the ceiling.

"You don't have to stay… I should have thought about things before we did it. I switched birth control pills and forgot that it hadn't been a month since I did so." Quinn looked down at the floor.

"You said that last time… and again Quinn I'm not going to leave" Puck looked back down and lifted her chin so that she was looking at him too.

"Why not leave while you can?" Quinn laughed bitterly.

"Because I'm in love with you Quinn… I told you as much when Beth was born… Remember? We were standing at the window looking at Beth and you asked if I'd ever loved you… I told you yes, especially right at that moment. That's never changed Quinn Fabray. I still love you, and I will be here for you. No matter what" He kissed her forehead pulling her close.

**I know… short chapter… but I couldn't resist leaving it here… if I added anything else, I think it might be too much… what do you guys think… too soon? Do you want her to have another baby? Review Review**


	4. Chapter 4: Round and Round

**Disclaimer- I don't own glee or any rights to it… I wish I did… but I don't, so instead I'll write chapter four**

Chapter Four: Round and Round

Quinn and Puck sat on the couch together wondering what to do about school and things with the baby on the way.

"Well it's only semester break… I could try to go to college here… you can keep going to Yale… School isn't really an issue." Puck spoke quietly

"I know… but let's see, it's May now… The baby will be born around February… At the end of next month will be the end of my third year at Yale… I could take online classes after that" Quinn suggested.

"That's not a bad idea… maybe I can just go to college online… I never like going to school anyway" He nodded with a small smile.

They were quiet for a while, "Why are we thinking about this? This is all too fast." Puck shouted annoyed.

"Wasn't it always with us? First time's the charm kind of thing?" Quinn tried to laugh, but found that she too was overwhelmed.

"I know it was… but again… do you think this is a coincidence that we gave up our one child just as we gave up on each other and now that we've gotten back together that we're again put up with the task of yet _another_ baby? Do you think God is trying to tell us something Q?" Puck was pacing in front of her as he spoke.

"Okay since when did you become all religious?" Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"Since you… since Beth" Puck replied quietly.

"Oh," Quinn blushed, "But something about this isn't right… maybe we should go see a doctor just to make sure… like last time?" Quinn smiled.

"That would be a good idea. I want to make sure before we start thinking about this too much." Puck gave a small laugh.

The next day Quinn and Puck were sitting in the doctor's waiting for their name to be called.

"Quinn Fabray" The nurse called out. Quinn and Puck followed her into the back room, "So you're here for a pregnancy test?" The nurse asked smiling at them over her shoulder.

"Yes." Quinn replied as they settled into one of the rooms.

"So first of all… How long has it been since you-" The nurse felt uncomfortable.

"Had sex? Three days including today" Puck smirked earning him a glare from Quinn.

"Well it's a little soon to be getting morning sickness and having a positive pregnancy test" The nurse said clearing her throat.

"I know… that's why I- we came here… It didn't make sense" Quinn bit her bottom lip.

"Alright well… Mr. Puckerman… stay here and I will take Quinn to do what I need and we can see what's going on here" The nurse smiled before leading the blonde out of the room.

A few minutes later Quinn returned to the room alone, "Test is running" She sighed and sat down on the hard makeshift bed.

They sat quietly until someone knocked at the door twice before opening it, "Hello? Ms. Fabray… Mr. Puckerman?" A tall man in a white coat entered.

"That's us" Quinn smiled at the young doctor.

"Well… the test results are in and this is very unusual. You usually don't get morning sickness… you might have had a stomach bug or something… and a positive pregnancy test usually is a result of your body thinking it's pregnant, which may still be the case here, but Quinn you really are pregnant." The doctor looked between the two of them.

"So Puck and I… we're having a baby?" Quinn asked confused.

"Yes… you are… it's odd that it's true when you got the symptoms so soon, but it's true… Congratulations" He shook Puck's hand and smiled at Quinn earning him a glare from Puck, "By the way… I'm Dr. Fisher, but you can call me Chris. If you need anything… give me a call" He handed Quinn his card for the office with his cell phone number scribbled on the bottom.

The doctor left the room leaving Quinn and Puck alone, "I don't like that guy" Puck glared.

"You just don't like him because he's young and gave me his cell number if I had any problems" Quinn rolled her eyes getting off of the bed and grabbing her purse.

"That's a valid reason." Puck huffed.

"No… not really Puck… He's a doctor… he's supposed to do these kinds of things for his patients." Quinn laughed.

"Well he was the one who kept smiling at you and being a little too up into your personal space bubble" Puck crossed his arms annoyed.

"My personal space bubble or your 'too close to my pregnant girlfriend' bubble?" Quinn raised an eyebrow with a smile playing at the corner of her lips.

"Too close to my girlfriend bubble" Puck finally laughed pulling her close to kiss her cheek.

"Am I your girlfriend?" Quinn smiled.

"You said the word first" He said earning him another smile from Quinn.

"So it looks like we're having another baby" Quinn bit her lip, something Puck found irresistible. He was glad he had the distraction of driving to keep him from kissing Quinn right then.

"I know… are you happy… even if it's my baby again" He frowned.

"I'm happy Puck… happy because it IS your baby" Quinn placed a hand on his thigh trying to reassure her. He took his free hand and held her hand there.

"You have no idea how much that means to me Quinn" He laughed.

"Well I think you might be able to tell me" Quinn teased.

"I might" He smirked.

Quinn woke up to the sound of her phone ringing, "Hello?" She answered groggily.

"Hey Quinn… its Will Shuster." The voice said.

"Mr. Shue?" Quinn asked puzzled.

**Okay sorry I kind of screwed up the pregnancy thing… not enough coffee that morning ;) haha well anyways… not sure why I decided to have Mr. Shue call… lets see where inspiration takes me. If you have anything you want to see happen in this story or any ideas for why Will called… Review and let me know… I'll do my best to incorporate all **


	5. Chapter 5: Memories Made

**Disclaimer- I don't own any rights to glee but I do own my writing… so here goes.**

**A/N- So here is Chapter five… sorry for the delay… Hope you enjoy it… Don't forget to review! Happy Reading!**

Chapter Five: Memories Made

Mr. Shue called to ask Quinn, and Puck once finding out he was there, to be in his and Emma's wedding all of the glee kids were invited and they wanted the glee club to do a number. Quinn declined the offer for the song and dance number but promised to be at the wedding in two months. She marked the date on her calendar with a smile.

"So what would you like to do today Q?" Puck asked wrapping his arms around her body.

"Do you want to go to the park?" she bit her lip waiting for a reply.

"That sounds great… let's go get dressed" Puck suggested. They both got dressed and then were headed out of the small apartment and into the bright sunny day.

"It's a beautiful day" Quinn shielded her eyes as she looked up at the brilliantly blue, cloudless sky.

"Not as beautiful as you" Puck looked over at her with a smile.

"You're so cheesy" She grinned and pushed him playfully.

They sat quietly for a minute watching the children run around the park, how they climbed up and slid down the blue slide. They watched the mothers and fathers push their kids on the swings and run around playing tag with the small kids.

"In nine months… that will be us" Quinn whispered, a hand going to her still flat belly.

"It couldn't come fast enough" Puck wrapped an arm over her shoulder as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Do you ever think about what it would be like if we kept Beth?" Quinn whispered to him.

"Every day Quinn… I do, but I know we did the right thing. We wouldn't have a chance at a real life if we had kept her. We'd both be in Lima… struggling to provide for our little girl. Shelby can take good care of her, she does take good care of her" Puck replied know that this was the truth of the matter.

"I know… but here we are again with another baby and we've barely finished college… I've got another year… of course the baby will be born my last year… it's May now… the years almost up. February or March the baby will be born. Maybe I can just finish school online" Quinn bit her lip frowning.

"Look Quinn… we'll work things out" Puck assured her.

"Don't you have to go back to Lima soon?" Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"No… I need to call my mom… but that's about it" He shrugged.

"What about school?" Quinn challenged.

"I can take the classes online… I was taking most of them online so that I could work, but I can find another job… finish online" He shrugged again.

Quinn sighed, finding no further argument right at the moment, "Well I have classes in the morning" She finally said.

"Well then we should go have some fun" He stood up, pulling Quinn with him over to the swings.

"What are you doing?" She laughed as he motioned for her to sit down.

"I was going to push you on the swing all romantic like" He pouted.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Well then this should be fun" She sat down and let Puck pull her back and push her on the swing. She laughed endlessly; her sides were starting to hurt. She then noticed a little girl standing beside the swing set.

"Puck Stop" she said, digging her heels into the ground. She got off and knelt down beside the little girl, "Would you like to swing sweetie?" She smiled. The little girl nodded and Quinn picked her up, putting her on the swing.

"Can you push me?" The blonde toddler asked. Quinn smiled and nodded, biting her lip.

She pushed the little girl softly, laughing with the little girl as she giggled, kicking her feet back and forth.

Puck watched near the pole that held up the swing set and noticed the little girl's resemblance to Quinn. His mind imagined that this was their daughter as Quinn pushed the girl back and forth on the swing.

"Can you stop the swing?" The girl asked her voice like music.

Quinn did and helped the toddler get off, "Come watch me slide" The toddler ran and Quinn followed, Puck close behind. The little girl slid and Quinn caught her as she reached the bottom.

"I want him to catch me this time" She pointed at Puck, who laughed and stepped in Quinn's place as the little girl climbed up to the slide and slid down, Puck catching her.

"How old are you?" Puck asked the little girl in his arms, she held up five fingers.

"Wow!" Quinn smiled, "What's your name?"

"Beth" The little girl replied giggling. Puck and Quinn froze, their eyes instantly meeting.

"Beth!" A voice called out and Shelby ran over to the little girl, "I'm so sorry…. She has a mind of her own" Shelby laughed without looking up.

"It's fine" Puck gulped swallowing the lump in his throat.

Shelby looked up and her eyes met with the birth parents of her child, "Oh my God…. Quinn… Noah" She gasped.

"Can I hold her?" Quinn asked with tears in her eyes as she looked at the little girl whom she hadn't seen in three years.

Shelby's eyes filled with tears, knowing Quinn's pain and handed Beth to Quinn, "I didn't know you lived around here" She said as Quinn bounced the little girl in her arms.

"I'm going to Yale… I start classes again tomorrow… Puck just came to visit" Quinn replied, "I thought you lived in New York" Quinn added, her voice shaking.

"I have some family here, we were visiting" Shelby took a deep breath watching Quinn and Puck interact with their first born.

"I'm glad we got to see her again…. Shelby… would you mind taking a picture?" Puck asked pulling out his phone and handing it to her.

"Of course" She smiled and let Puck move closer to Quinn and took a picture of the two looking at Beth, making the small child laugh, "It's a good one" She promised handing the phone back over.

"Thank you" Puck looked at the woman who had taken such good care of his child, "Shelby… do you think we can see her again, before you go back to New York?" He asked, looking at Quinn who was looking hopefully at Shelby.

"How about dinner tomorrow night…. I'll call you?" Shelby offered.

The two nodded in agreement, happy to see Beth again.

"Okay Beth, time to go, say goodbye to Puck and Quinn" Shelby wiped the tears from her own eyes as she took her daughter back from the two.

She put her on the ground and took her hand allowing Beth to use her free hand to wave, "Bye Quinn and Puck" Beth smiled brightly.

Quinn leaned her head on Puck's shoulder, Tomorrow could not come soon enough.

Xxx

Quinn laid beside Puck unable to sleep, "Puck?" She whispered.

"Yes?" He replied moving closer to her.

"Beth… I can't stop thinking about her… She's so beautiful, but I know we really did the right thing" Quinn whispered.

"She's beautiful just like you Quinn… I know we did the right thing for Beth, but now we're getting a chance to have another beautiful baby Quinn… This time we won't have to worry. Things will be alright" He kissed her cheek and she turned to capture his lips in a soft kiss.

"I love you" He said, surprising her.

"I-I-I love you too Puck… Especially now" She said with a laugh. They both fell asleep with a smile on their face.

**Alright so that is chapter five… I'm glad I was finally able to write this one. So sorry for the wait! Review and let me know what you think about this chapter. Review Review Review! **


	6. Chapter 6: Wedding Bells

**Disclaimer- I own no rights to glee**

**A/N- So sorry for the long wait on this chapter... it just wasn't wanting to be written... Enjoy anyway. Happy Reading!**

Chapter Six: Wedding Bells

It was finally time for Will and Emma's long over due wedding. Quinn and Puck were back in Lima, Ohio getting ready for the event.

"Do you think we should tell people about... you know?" Quinn bit her lip nodding down towards her stomach as she released the piece of hair she had wrapped around the curling iron.

"Quinn... it's up to you. It is our baby, but telling people... that's your area of expertise." Puck laughed wrapping his arms around her waist as she sat the curling iron on the counter.

"Puck... I'm asking you... People are going to ask why I'm not doing the number and it's a little too late to fake an injury." Quinn sighed leaning into his embrace.

"By people you mean Rachel and Mercedes don't you?" Puck laughed.

"Yes" Quinn rolled her eyes.

"So we'll tell them. We will tell them our plans of my moving to your apartment in Connecticut and then we will tell them that we're having a baby" Puck smiled at Quinn in the mirror. She looked beautiful. She wasn't wearing any makeup besides mascara and her hair was curled around her angular face, which was holding that pre-baby glow. She was wearing a short, strapless, light pink dress that flared out just where her small bump started.

"I can't believe I'm two months pregnant" Quinn smiled down at her ever growing baby.

"Well you look beautiful" Puck smiled and kissed her cheek before releasing her to straighten his tie. '_Tonight is going to be a big night'_ He thought to himself taking another look at Quinn who was wrapping up the curling iron and putting away her makeup.

"Ready to go?" She raised an eyebrow nodding towards the clock. If they didn't leave now, they'd be late and Emma would have a panic attack with her OCD. Puck nodded grabbing his phone, wallet, and keys from a pile on the dresser and followed Quinn out of the room.

XXX

"Do you Will take Emma to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" The priest asked looking at their glee club director.

"I do."

"Do you Emma take Will to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" He asked the red headed guidance counselor.

"I do"

"Then by the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife... you may now kiss the bride" The priest finished his sentence just before the crowd erupted into thunderous applause. Will and Emma kissed each other lightly before facing the crowd that consisted of the former glee club and their families.

After Will and Emma exited the chapel the rest of the group left following them to the reception where the glee club would perform the song they'd been rehearsing for hours the past three days.

"Quinn why aren't you doing this number again?" Rachel asked, no scolded.

"Well..." Puck walked up beside Quinn, taking her hand in his as the rest of the group gathered around wanting to know the same thing as well as what was going on with the high school sweethearts, "I'm pregnant and Puck is moving to Connecticut with me" Quinn finished watching as the group's mouths dropped open in utter shock.

"I knew that if you two got back together there would be another little Puckerman running around." Mercedes laughed being the first to hug the two in congratulations.

"Now I have a feeling I know why Puck-" Rachel's statement was cut off by Puck's hand over her mouth.

"Congratulations" Finn covered quickly for Puck and everyone proceeded to hug Puck and Quinn. "That was close" Finn whispered to Puck.

"I know... Too close" Puck huffed watching to make sure Quinn hadn't caught on to Rachel's slip of the tongue.

"Alright guys we have to get ready to do their first dance song" Blaine ushered the group on to the stage leaving only Quinn at their table.

Finn took center stage with Puck on guitar as Will and Emma got up to dance.

"_I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they  
were like Northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

_I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
_

_Now I'm just rolling home  
Into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you." 

There was thunderous applause as the song ended and the happy couple took their seats again.

"You did a great job" Quinn kissed him lightly as he took his seat beside her.

"Thanks Q," He took a sip from his glass of water on the table and turned to watch the father daughter dance.

After diner had been served the glee club took their positions on stage again, Each member took a turn singing a solo that was definitely danceable. When Puck took the stage everyone turned to see him speaking.

"Congratulations Will and Emma this wedding was long overdue. I'm happy to see that you two are finally starting your lives together, This song I'm about to sing is dedicated to Quinn though... I hope you don't mind" Puck looked at Mr. Shue and Emma to see that they both knew what was going on. Everyone knew except for the girls in glee.

"_Forever can never be long enough for me  
To feel like I've had long enough with you  
Forget the world now we won't let them see  
But there's one thing left to do_

Now that the weight has lifted  
Love has surely shifted my way  
Marry Me  
Today and every day  
Marry Me  
If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm

Together can never be close enough for me  
Feel like I am close enough to you  
You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you  
And you're beautiful  
Now that the wait is over  
And love and has finally shown her my way  
Marry me  
Today and every day  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm

Promise me  
You'll always be  
Happy by my side  
I promise to  
Sing to you  
When all the music dies

And marry me  
Today and everyday  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Marry me  
_Mm-hmm" _Puck had put his guitar down somewhere during the song and someone else had picked up the melody so that when the song ended Puck knelt down in front of Quinn a smile on his face.

"Quinn Lucy Fabray," He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a square velvet box, "Will you marry me and all my faults because I love you so much... Especially Now"

There was not a dry eye in the room as Quinn's hand dropped back down from her mouth to her side, "Noah Puckerman... I will marry you today and everyday faults and all because I love you too... Especially Now" Puck stood up elated at her words and picked her up spinning her in a circle.

"Thank God" He laughed saying a small prayer as everyone else joined around them happily.

**Alright so chapter six... this may be the last actual chapter but an epilogue is in the works. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'd love if you left your thoughts in a review. It has been a pleasure writing for you lovely readers!**


	7. Chapter 7: Epilogue

**Disclaimer- I don't own glee or any songs inside**

**A/N- I'm so sorry that this took SO LONG to write... I really hope its worth the wait...**

**xoxox SalvatoreGirl**

Epilogue:

"I can't do this... I look horrible!" Quinn shouted tears forming in her eyes, "Whose stupid idea was it to have the wedding when I'm only a few weeks away from my due date?" Quinn snapped suddenly angry. She looked down at Rachel who was fluffing out the train of her gown.

"It was your idea Q" Santana snapped. Everyone was fed up with Quinn's mood swings and yelling. The planning of this wedding had been brutal for that reason. She was almost as bad as Emma with her need for everything to be perfect and then the indecisiveness that seemed to have come with her pregnancy.

"Look Quinn. You need to stop. No one wants to listen to you complain anymore! You look beautiful! Puck is going to absolutely love you no matter what so RELAX" Santana snapped again before Rachel could jump in and make it calm. Quinn glared at Santana. Santana just rolled her eyes. She'd heard enough about the dress when they went shopping for it. Quinn only cried fifty times while trying to find a dress.

_"I HATE IT!" Quinn shouted tears running down her cheeks as she stood on the pedestal in front of Santana, Rachel, Tina, Brittany, Mercedes, Judy Fabray, and Puck's mother Lily. This was the sixth or seventh dress she'd tried on and each one had made her cry. She hated the way she looked in all of them with her large stomach. _

_"Listen Fabray. You look beautiful in all of these dresses but you can't see it because you're too busy focusing on the damn baby bump. Get over it Quinn! You're pregnant. It's not like it's the first time or that you didn't know about it. You're pregnant and getting married. You need to get over the baby bump and look at the big picture here" Santana snapped at Quinn. She was the only one who wasn't just sitting back and listening to Quinn whine over her body and how fat she looked anymore. _

_"This is why you're not my maid of honor" Quinn glared, more tears coming down her cheeks. _

_"Are you insane Quinn? You asked me to be your maid of honor last month. As your maid of honor I'm telling you to get over this and find a beautiful dress for your wedding" Santana glared rolling her eyes. _

_Quinn stormed off into the dressing room a Bridal assistant hurrying after her. They walked into the dressing room and Quinn picked out one of the other dresses that the sales woman had picked out for her. She slipped into it and walked out in front of the group. None of them said a word. The dress didn't look bad on her, but it just wasn't Quinn... It was almost all tool. It wasn't right... it was just too much for Quinn. Quinn looked into the mirror and frowned, "This is horrible! Why did I even put this on? Who even picked this stupid dress out? God I look like I'm being swallowed whole!" Quinn gaped at her reflection tears coming yet again. _

_"Quinny honey... you look beautiful... this just isn't the dress. Don't lose hope yet okay? We'll find a dress. That's what today is about. We made sure everything else was done so that all you had to worry about was your dress. We all even have our dresses. Don't worry okay? We'll find something. Just breathe" Lily smiled coming up to Quinn and taking both of her hands in hers. Judy Fabray looked upon the two with disgust. She was jealous though she knew she shouldn't be because she'd ruined her relationship with Quinn a long time ago. _

_"Okay" Quinn whispered smiling. She followed the sales woman back into the dressing room and changed into another dress. This time when she walked out everyone's jaw dropped. She looked stunning. The dress was a chiffon fabric, strapless and the seam of the top started just above her bump. The seam was covered with a thin gold band that showed off the bump without drawing too much attention away from her face. She looked perfect. _

_Quinn stepped up on to the pedestal and looked into the mirror. Her own mouth dropped open, "I love it... this is it" Quinn smiled brightly, tears of joy coming to her eyes. _

_"No no no more tears!" Santana scolded, but she was smiling as she stood up to walk up next to Quinn, "See... we told you you'd find something when you got over the baby bump. This dress makes you and your little baby look absolutely stunning." She smiled next to her friend. _

_Quinn hugged Santana, "Thank you so much" Quinn whispered. _

_"What is the unholy trinity for?" Santana whispered back._

_"What do you think baby?" Quinn laughed looking down at her bump. She felt a little kick in response and smiled, "I think the baby likes it too." She laughed. _

Santana smiled at the memory of helping pick out the dress and realized what a roller coaster ride this entire wedding had been, but she loved every minute of it. She loved that she was here with her two best friends helping one get married. Who would have thought that their friendship would have lasted this long?

_"The unholy trinity" Santana hugged Brittany and Quinn. _

_"Starting together" Quinn smiled putting her hand out in the middle._

_"Ending together" Brittany finished putting her hand on top of Quinn's. Santana placed her hand on top of Brittany's and they stood there like that for a second feeling united before they hurried to their places for their last performance together. _

"Santana... I'm sorry... I'm just really stressed out... I shouldn't be snapping at you... I love my dress and you guys... thank you all for putting up with my tantrums" Quinn laughed brushing the tears away, careful not to smudge her makeup. Santana looked up shaken from her memories and walked over to Quinn where Brittany was standing.

"The unholy trinity?" Quinn started with a small smile.

"Starting together" Brittany chimed in this time.

"Ending together" Santana smiled putting her hand in. The other two placed their hands on top too and they again stood united. They would always be best friends, always be there for each other. There was no stopping them when they were together... not even a wedding.

"Well... it's time to get you down the isle" Rachel beamed coming up with Tina, Mercedes, Judy, and Lily. Everyone was smiling Quinn felt like she always had her family and friends behind her and this was the happiest she'd ever been.

There was a knock on the door and Will Shuester came in, "I heard I'm supposed to walk a Ms. Quinn Fabray down the isle today?" He beamed walking towards them, "Wow... you look great Quinn"

"Thanks Mr. Shue... I really appreciate you doing this for me... you always were a father figure for me" Quinn smiled at him and he hugged her.

"Alright guys... we have a schedule to keep! Down the isle we go" Rachel ushered them out of the room and lined them up outside of the doors where Puck was already standing at the alter.

Music started to play and Rachel was the first to walk in with Finn. Brittany and Santana came in next, Sam and Mercedes, Tina and Mike, and Judy and Lily walked together. Quinn bit her lip as she heard everyone stand up and another march strike up from the speakers. Quinn looped her arm through Mr. Shue's and the doors opened for them.

Everyone was standing and turned towards the doors as they opened to allow the bride to enter. Puck looked up only to have his breath taken away. Quinn looked so beautiful. She was so perfect, her happiness was almost radiating off of her. He couldn't think straight anymore. No matter how many times he'd imagined this moment, it was nothing compared to the real thing. Her dress was perfect, her hair... perfect, her makeup... perfect, her... perfect. Puck's mind drifted to the first time he met Quinn all those years ago as he watched her walk towards him.

_He looked up from his Spanish book when he saw a girl with blonde hair and hazel eyes walk into the room. It was the first day of sophomore year and Puck had to wonder what had suddenly made him so attracted to Quinn Fabray. He watched her walk in, her friends Brittany and Santana on each side of her, she came in and sat down right in front of him.  
_

_He smelled the sweet sent of her perfume wafting towards him when she brushed her ponytail back behind her. He wanted her. Puck didn't just want her for her body like he did every other girl. He wanted to get to know her, to go on dates with her... it wasn't fair that he couldn't have her. She was his best friends girl. How could he want to take her from him? What made her so special that he just had to have her?_

Puck smiled watching her come down. It seemed to be taking an eternity for her to reach him.

_"I HATE YOU NOAH PUCKERMAN! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Quinn shouted at him as she gave birth to their first child, Beth. He could only stare wide eyed back at her. He wished he was up by her, holding her hand instead of Mercedes or Mr. Shue. It wasn't fair that he'd been there for her through this whole thing and she was pushing him away.  
_

_Crying filled the room and the doctor held up their baby girl. Puck smiled, everything else forgotten. Both he and Quinn couldn't take their eyes off of Beth. The nurses helped Puck cut the umbilical cord and then both were able to hold her before they took her away. _

_A little while later he and Quinn were standing in front of the nursery looking at Beth for the last time. She turned to him and Puck could see the tears starting to form, "Did you ever love me?" _

_He couldn't believe she'd just asked that but he didn't convey that he was really shocked, "Yes... Especially now" _

Quinn had finally reached him. Mr. Shue kissed her on the cheek before Puck took her hands and they were standing, hands joined in front of the priest, "Now before I begin... is there anyone who objects to these two being joined in holy matrimony? Speak now or forever hold your peace" No one said a word. There were smiles around.

The priest continued, "Good... Now Quinn Fabray do you take Noah Puckerman to be your husband? To have and to hold in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"I do" Quinn smiled.

"Noah Puckerman... do you take Quinn Fabray to be your wife? To have and to hold? in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"I do" Puck smiled widely.

"At this time the couple would like to present their own vows with the presentation of the rings" The priest announced with a smile.

"Quinn... when I first met you... I couldn't have you, but that didn't stop me. No matter how many times you said you hated me or didn't want me around especially after Beth, I didn't listen... I guess it's a good thing I'm hard headed. I love you... I always have, always will. I think deciding to show up on your door step in Connecticut with ice cream was the best thing I ever did for either of us. So finally you're going to be my wife and we're going to have a little family... and I can't wait" He slipped the ring on her finger fighting the urge to kiss her.

"Noah... When I met you... I hated you... I really did. I wanted nothing to do with you... all I cared about was popularity and getting one step ahead of everyone else. Then... I got pregnant. I think that was one of the best things that ever happened to me. I learned to be more considerate of other people and while I still had my moments I found myself falling in love with you. Then I went to college and I didn't say goodbye to you. I didn't want it to be the end... I loved you, that's when I knew I loved you. Then you showed up and here we are. I can't wait to be Mrs. Puckerman" Quinn laughed and the crowd chuckled a little too as she slipped the ring on his finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife... you may now kiss the bride" The priest seemed to have tears in his eyes but no one could really tell as Quinn and Puck finally kissed and all the attention was on them.

Puck's lips met Quinn's, "I love you so much" He whispered against her lips.

"We love you too" Quinn laughed feeling the baby kick between them. The kick hit again, harder this time. Puck backed away from Quinn smiling. Everyone was clapping, but Quinn felt like she was in a tunnel... she couldn't hear anything except her heartbeat and shallow breathing. The baby kicked again, "Ah!" She gasped falling to her knees in pain. Puck immediately was trying to help her to stand up.

"Quinn what's going on!?" He gasped.

"The baby's coming!" she gasped gripping Puck's hand to help her stand up, "Ah!" She screamed again feeling another pain in her side that wasn't a kick this time. "MOM!" Quinn screamed. Both Lily and Judy came running, "Get... Mr. Shue and Emma to come with us please" Quinn looked at both of them cringing as another ripple of pain was sent through her. She held tightly to Puck's hand as he led her down the stairs carefully.

They hurried down the isle together and down the steps of the church were a car was waiting. Mr. Shue was already in the front seat, "Emma is going to follow behind me to get others to the hospital... Judy... sit up front" Mr. Shue demanded as Puck opened the door helping Quinn into the car. She held onto both Puck and Lily's hand in the backseat, squeezing each time a contraction hit.

Finally they reached the hospital. The four of them helping Quinn through the doors where she was immediately taken into a wheel chair and into a room where only she and Puck were allowed for the moment. They changed Quinn out of her wedding gown and into a hospital gown and got her into a bed. They hooked up several machines and within minutes Quinn was finally able to relax minus the contractions. Mr. Shue, Lily, and Judy were able to come in as well.

"So how's she doing?" Mr. Shue asked Puck.

"She's doing fine... Not ready for baby yet... but apparently it won't be long" Puck replied squeezing Quinn's hand.

"Sorry I'm late" Emma smiled coming into the room.

"I'm glad you guys are here and I just want you both to know how much you guys mean to me... you've all been there for me... I love all of you" Quinn smiled. She was so happy that she couldn't help but make sure that everyone else knew that she appreciated them.

"We're happy that you want us here" Mr. Shue stated wrapping an arm around Emma. "We love you Quinn"

There was another knock on the door and the doctor entered, "Hello Ms. Fabray... I'm going to check and see how far along you are. It should be really soon since your contractions are so close together." He sat down on a stool with a smile.

"Thank you Dr. Thresher, but actually it's Mrs. Puckerman" Quinn smiled proudly, but her frown quickly turned into a frown with another strong contraction.

"Congratulations! Alright well... It looks like you're ready... I'm going to need two of you to leave the room though... I'm sorry it's a really small room and I want to make sure Quinn stays cool" Dr. Thresher looked at Emma and Mr. Shue who nodded and left the room.

XXX

"Alright Quinn one more push!" the nurse encouraged.

"Ah!" Quinn shouted again. Just then a baby's crying filled the room and both Puck and Quinn were greeted with a healthy baby boy.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Puckerman... you have a baby boy... what's his name?" The doctor and nurses looked at her expectantly.

"Can we have everyone come in the room first before I say the name?" Quinn inquired holding one of Puck's hands.

"Of course." the nurse smiled and handed Quinn the baby before going out to get the rest of their friends.

"Mr. Shue... we decided that since you were an amazing father like figure that we wanted to name our baby after you... so his name is William Alexzander Puckerman" Quinn smiled widely, "and we wanted to let Finn and Rachel know that they are the God parents"

"That's fine as long as I'm an aunt" Santana smiled.

"of course... Mr. Shue... would you like to hold him?" Puck asked looking up at his glee club instructor who had tears in his eyes. Mr. Shue nodded and held out his arms for the baby.

"Hello Will" He laughed cradling the baby and letting the child wrap his little hand around his fingers, "You're so cute" He laughed.

Quinn leaned her head on Puck's shoulder, "I love you" Quinn whispered.

"Especially now?"

"Especially now" Quinn confirmed.

**THE END**


End file.
